Paradise
by Sesshomaru'sbabygirl
Summary: A new family is created at Hogwarts, and I'll bet you'll never guess who's in it! WARNINGS: SSSB Slash! Mpreg! Deaging! Severitus
1. What Happened?

**Title**: Paradise

**Author**: Sesshomarusbabygirl

**Rating**: M

**Disclaimer**: I don't own these things, she does_; points to JKR_; I just like to use them for my own twisted sense of pleasure

**Summary**: A new family is created at Hogwarts, and I'll bet you'll never guess who!

**Warnings**: m/m, mpreg, OOCness, could be considered AU

**Author's Notes**: This is a really fluffy idea I had, and I don't even know what I have planned for this fic, which is really unusual for me, so it might not be that good.

Chapter One: What happened?

Severus Snape was sitting at his appointed seat in the great hall, silently waiting for the headmaster to finish his speech. But inside, however, his mind was racing.

He was sitting next to his beloved, staring at his long black hair. Sirius Black was gorgeous man with his piercing blue eyes and flowing hair that reached mid-back. Siri was listening intently to Albus' legendary talk, occasionally looking over at him to give him a small smile.

"…So let the feast BEGIN!" As Dumbledore completed his words, the tables in the great hall were filled with food, and its inhabitants commenced eating.

As the feast continued, there was a flurry of activity around the students. Friends from different houses went to chat, and rivals **cough, gryfindor, cough, slytherin, cough, **traded insults across the hall.

Ah. All was normal again-

-With the exception of one particular pair. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy sat in the corner, between two stone pillars, seeming to be in polite conversation. A hand gesture here, a look there-and none of it was the usual behavior of bitter enemies.

The boys continued to talk for a few minutes, until Draco wrapped his arms around a seemingly crying Harry. He pressed the dark haired head to his shoulder, and crooned into his hair. He in turn clutched the blonde tightly in his arms, as if afraid he would leave.

They stayed like this until Harry had to sneeze, and pulled away. The boys looked at each other for a moment, and grabbed each other's shoulders. Each gave a squeeze before they went back to their respective tables.

Severus and Siri stood dumbfounded as they watched the scene unfold.

What the hell?

Lost in their thoughts as they were they didn't notice that another set of eyes had watched Harry and Draco. Twinkling blue eyes, to be exact.

An old man gave a quiet chuckle as he confirmed what he had suspected over the last year. He had known Severus and Sirius were together-it was obvious the way they gazed at one another. But this was one of his skeptical thoughts. He knew the boys weren't a couple, but they seemed to be spending a lot of time together.

Hopefully, the two had been mature enough to see the ridiculousness of the slytherin/gryffindor feud, and had become friends.

'Oh, this could get interesting', he thought, and slipped into the shadows to make arrangements.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Severus woke up curled into his love. Siri cradled him spoon style, and had his arm around his waist, holding him in place.

He snuggled closer, and decided it was too early on a Saturday to wake up. Just as he closed his eyes, he heard screams come from the slytherin common room. Jolting out of bed, he grabbed a black robe from the floor, and yanked it on as he hurried out the door.

He sprinted down the stone hall, hoping nothing too serious had happened. As he turned the corner, all he saw was a cloud of thick smoke.

Apparation smoke.(A/N: I know you can't apparate to/from Hogwarts, but I need it, so we're just going to pretend you can, OK?)

Pulling his wand from his robe pocket, he stood at the ready to "greet" whoever had come to Hogwarts uninvited.

When the smoke cleared, there stood Lucius Malfoy, and Remus Lupin. The two had become friends over the years, especially after Voldemort's defeat, and now owned a bookshop together in Diagon Alley.

Narcissa had divorced Lucius after the defeat of Voldemort; she had been a strong supporter and couldn't handle the fact that her husband had been the traitor that had betrayed her Dark Lord to The Boy Who Lived.

Lucius was quite happy being single, and out of the business world. He now had more time to spend with his son, and that made him happier than anything else.

Draco no longer called him father. They were now on a first name basis, and found that their relationship was one more of brothers now. Both were pleased with the situation, and it made everyone around them relax when they came across them together.

"Lucius!"

"Remy!"

Harry and Draco both shot out of their seats and ran to hug the new arrivals. Harry and Remus were like uncle/nephew to the outsider looking in, but if you looked closely you could see that they were like brothers as well.

As the teenagers bombarded the pair with questions, Severus began to feel very unneeded. He crossed his arms over his chest, and watched as the four chatted for a few moments before growing impatient.

"Ahem."

All four heads turned to face him.

"And just what are the two-no THREE of you doing here? Mr. Potter, shouldn't you be in the Gryffindor common room?"

The boy nervously fidgeted and stared at an invisible spot on his shoe.

"And the pair of you. What are you doing inside Hogwarts this early in the morning? Should the headmaster come down here and find you-"

"Not to worry, Severus. I have it all under control." Albus Dumbledore slipped from his hiding place in the shadows, and walked toward the five men.

"I've been expecting all of you."

OK, that's chapter one done. Gosh, I'm really nervous about this fic-I have no set plot in mind; up to a certain point I do, but hopefully I'll think of the appropriate ending. I might ask all of you to vote-who knows!

PLEASE REVIEW! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSE!

Sesshomarusbabygirl


	2. What now?

**Title**: Paradise

**Author**: Sesshomarusbabygirl

**Disclaimer**: I don't own those, she does; points to JKR; I just like to use them for my own twisted sense of pleasure

**Rating**: M (just in case)

**Summary**: What Dumbledore is up to!

**Warnings**: m/m, mpreg, OOCness, could be considered AU

**Author's Note**: Don't worry, I will get to the plot of the story in this chapter; the fist one was just so you could get a feel of the story, and the characters in it.

Chapter Two: What if?

Previously: "…Should the headmaster find you here-" 

"_Not to worry Severus. I have it all under control." Albus Dumbledore slipped from his hiding place in the shadows and walked towards the five men._

"_I've been expecting all of you."_

_888888888_

Dumbledore placed his hand on Severus' arm that held his wand.

"Calm down, Severus. I invited them here."

The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes could be seen even in the dark of the dungeons. "Could the four of you please stand up here? I want to…show you something. Ah, Sirius. Good morning, dear boy. Have a nice evening, did you?"

All looked as Sirius walked into the common room with only his pajama pants on. He was still half asleep, and he obviously had just woken up. His face was coated it 5 o'clock shadow, and his hair was as ruffled as ever. He ignored both the question and the presence of the other men as jostled blindly over to Severus, and laid his cheek on the smaller man's head, wrapping his arms around his waist and promptly falling back asleep.

Only Lucius and Remus gasped as they witnessed the affection between the two men. Even Harry and Draco had discovered early on the relationship between them. Since Lucius and Remus hadn't been at the school, they hadn't been able to see the two of them together.

Severus blushed (A/N: yes, I know, what the hell right?) as he felt the weight of his lover settle against his back. The man was heavy! He gently moved underneath Sirius (A/N: not like that, you perverts!), trying to wake him up.

Siri mumbled incoherently into his hair for several minutes, until he really woke up. He looked about the room with a neutral face until he spotted the others in the common room. Just now realizing that he had little clothing on and that he was hugging his lover before the Headmaster, and his students he jumped, and gave a small scream.

Quickly letting go of his husband, he ran back down the hallway from where he'd come.

Draco, Harry, Lucius, Remus, and Severus stared at the spot where Sirius had vanished, all holding back their laughter as best they could. The Headmaster gave a slight chuckle, and then tapped his wand on a nearby stone pillar.

"Everyone. Please adjourn into the common room, would you? I'd like to discuss something with all of you when Sirius returns. As you all know-ah, there you are, dear boy. Back so soon, are you?" Albus chuckled, and looked where Sirius, now shaved and dressed entered the room. All turned as he walked down the stone steps of the dungeons and sat down next to Severus.

Obviously wanting to ignore what had happened before, he attempted to act nonchalant. "Please continue, headmaster."

Albus lifted a hand. "Albus will do fine, Sirius. Now, as I was saying, as you all know there have been some strange goings on here at Hogwarts as of late."

He looked pointedly over to Harry and Draco, who squirmed under the scrutiny. "Slytherins be-friending Gryffindors."

Then to Remus and Lucius, who looked at an invisible spot on the carpet. "Enemies turn to allies."

And finally, to Severus and Sirius-the only ones brave enough to meet his gaze. "Some even going so far as to fall in love."

Dumbledore stood up, and made his way to the head of the room. "Now. I have a proposition for all of you. And," he paused to climb the last step and turned to face them, but more for good measure, "I think…you just might like it."

Albus lifted his wand with reflexes far beyond those of his age.

"_Dremerus Unitus!"_(A/N: For those of you that do speak Latin, it's supposed to be Dream Family, or Dream Unity-I just made it up, but the first person to tell me how to actually say it will get a mention in the preceding chapter!)

A white flash of light filled the room, and all were blinded for a few moments. When the light cleared, Severus searched with his hand for Sirius, still slightly blinded by the light. Siri grasped his hand tightly in his own, and they turned to look at the damages of the unknown spell the headmaster had cast.

They found the headmaster right where he had been before the blast, just now he had a satisfied smile on his face.

Severus turned to him. "Just what did you do, Dumbledore?" he said, slightly unnerved.

The headmaster gestured out towards the middle of the room. "See for yourselves."

Severus and Sirius looked out into the common room, and their eyes widened.

There stood Harry, Draco, Remus, and Lucius. All perfectly in tact, o doubt. There was just one little change.

They were children.

Harry and Draco sat on the floor, both burbling at each other while Remus and Lucius stood near the coffee table looking slightly bewildered, but both said nothing.

Draco looked over at Severus and Sirius and smiled, a huge grin lighting up his baby face.

"Daddy! Papa!" The toddler ran over to them as fast as his little legs could carry him. The little blonde wrapped his arms around one of each of their legs, and hugged them tight.

Siri and Sev looked down at the miniature Malfoy, and then at each other. But they were soon to be interrupted, and baby Harry, not to be outdone, pushed himself to his feet, albeit a little wobbly and toddled over to the trio. He smiled at them as he continued on his way over, until he reached Sirius. He tipped slightly, and then fell against his godfather's leg. His face scrunched with effort, he pushed himself upright, and gave Siri a huge grin.

"Da."

So, what ya think? The idea is a little shaky, but I'm getting into it-I know, right now my writing is really horrible in this story-I always suck at beginnings, but I promise, I get better as the story goes along!

So, now you know the actual PLOT to the story-I guess I didn't get to it in the first chapter, but now you know!

And once again, PLEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSE review!

Sesshomarusbabygirl


	3. What if?

**Title**: Paradise

**Author**: Sesshomarusbabygirl

**Rating**: M

**Disclaimer**: I don't own them, she does; _points to JKR_; I just like to use them for my own twisted sense of pleasure

**Summary**: What do they do now?

**Warnings**: m/m, maybe mpreg, some OOCness, could be considered AU

**Author's Note**: A longer one this time! The other two can be dismissed as insults to fanfiction, and are only good for the info they provide

Chapter Three: What now?

_Previously: Baby Harry, not to be outdone, pushed himself to his feet, albeit a little wobbly and toddled over to the trio. Looking up at Sirius, he gave him a huge grin_

"_Da."_

88888888888888888

Severus stared at the toddler attached to his husband's leg, and then down at the toddler on his own. Then at Harry-then back at Draco. And like a tennis match: Harry, Draco, Harry, Draco, Harry, Draco, until finally: "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO THEM ALBUS! WHAT DID YOU DO?" The potions teacher glared at his headmaster, shoulders heaving after his outburst. After realizing that he had upset the smaller versions of Remus and Lucius, as well as Harry and Draco, he internally smacked his forehead, and bent down to calm the "children".

Dumbledore clucked his tongue. "Now, look what you've done Severus, you've scared them. No, no, Remus, don't touch that-you wouldn't like it anyway." He walked over to where a child of anywhere from 3 to 5 years was holding an enormous textbook on plants used in potions. He relieved Remus of his burden, and after stowing it away safely out of reach, he patted the child on the head.

"Little bookworm, are you? Yes, you did well here. I believe, if I remember correctly you could often be found happily browsing the library. That is, of course, when you weren't helping the notorious marauders in their quest for, shall we say excitement?" Albus chuckled.

Suddenly, three house-elves scrambled into the common room, and ran to Dumbledore's side. One of them tugged on his robes to get his attention, and when Albus bent down, whispered something in his ear. Albus nodded and smiled, straightening as the little creatures ran through a servant's portal.

"Well, gentlemen-shall we sit down?" he asked innocently, and took a seat himself on a nearby couch. Lucius followed the headmaster eagerly, and Remus refused to leave Lucius' side. Severus extracted Draco from his and his husband's leg, and Siri carried young Harry.

When they were all seated, Dumbledore drew his wand from the folds of his robes. With a mumbled word, and a flick of his wrist, a large, rather old looking scroll appeared in front of him.

It was an ordinary looking scroll; parchment paper rolled on red wooden handles. But something about the way Albus held it, seemed odd. The headmaster held it in his hands like something as precious and fragile as a newborn. As if, should he be not careful enough, it would crumble like dust beneath his touch.

The old man turned to look at them. "Do you know what this is, gentlemen?"

Severus looked to his husband, but Sirius just gave him a blank stare. "No, sir."

"This is what is called the Soul Scroll."

Sirius huffed a small laugh. "Say that ten times fast," he muttered.

Severus "accidentally" implanted his elbow into the animagus' side, before innocently addressing his employer.

"You were saying, Headmaster?"

A familiar twinkle lit Dumbledore's blue eyes. "Ah, yes; the Soul Scroll.

"The Soul Scroll is an incredibly rare item. Only a handful of people in the Wizarding World even know it exists. There _is_ a legend of a book that contains all of the answers of the human soul: this, of course, is merely a legend. However, the Soul Scroll is the closest thing anyone can find to even resemble that fabled book.

"Only four people actually know the whereabouts of the scroll: Alastar Moody, Cornelius Fudge, myself, and one other. What I have in my hands is the key to a person's internal feelings, or as the romantic notion goes, the pathway into your soul/heart.

"Whomever holds this scroll can see what their heart, or soul rather, needs. Every living being desires something. Whether it be gold, fame, power, love, acceptance, anything, there is a want, a need, of something. This is our most fervent desire. The trick with this desire is that you don't always know what it is.

"In fact, most people don't. They might think they want something, and can even convince their mind that this is what they want. But they can never tell that truthfully to their _soul_.

"The scroll shows the soul's most fervent desire. It is rather like the Mirror of Erised, but not the same. This shows what the soul _needs_ to function, not just what it wants.

"Not very many people can see anything in this scroll. But the six of you did see something. Do you remember when I asked all of you to help me move things in my office?"

Severus and Sirius nodded, but they others were currently occupied; Remus and Lucius were raiding the Slytherin candy dish, Draco was falling asleep in Severus' arms, and Harry was playing with Sirius' long hair.

Albus smiled. "Well, all of you showed a particularly interesting 'need'.

"All of you needed each other."

Severus blinked rapidly, and stared into his husband's equally shocked expression. "So, what exactly does this mean, Albus?"

He withdrew his wand once more, and with a flick and murmured word vanished the Soul Scroll. "It means, Severus, that you, Sirius, Harry, Draco, Remus, and Lucius are a very close in your souls. The six of you have the strongest bond there is outside of blood: not counting Draco and Lucius. You are what most wizards and witches hope beyond hope that they are-"

Sirius' eyes grew round, and he sat up straight. "We're a Dream Family."

Albus smiled. "Correct."

(A/N: I was SOOOOOO tempted to stop here, but inspiration is still hitting my hands when I stop, so I'll keep going. XD)

Severus gasped under his breath. He was part of a Dream Family…oh Merlin! He was part of a _Dream Family_! He could feel all of his emotions rushing at him. What an experience…He was in the presence of the people who _needed to be with him_. He was needed…_needed_…he was wanted. Wanted and needed by FIVE OTHERS!

It was all he'd ever wished for.

Determined not to show his immense happiness, he put on his scaly mask of first year horrification.

Of course the moment Sirius saw it, he hit him over the head with a throw pillow he'd been sitting on. "NO! No horrible faces of terror, Severus! I will not allow it!"

Grudgingly (on the outside), he took down his façade. He should have known that Sirius would see right through him.

"We're honored, sir." Sirius said, his heart in his eyes. This was the ultimate chance at happiness that very select few were given a chance at.

Dumbledore sent a small smile their way. He turned toward Remus and Lucius, piled in a heap against an end table; sticky fingers and faces held tell tale signs of the candies they'd consumed.

"Remus is 3 ½ years old, almost 4, and is very excited about learning right now. Lucius is 5, and just over the pudgy baby stage, and entering into a lanky child, so expect growth spurts."

He turned to the sleeping children in the couple's arms. "Draco is 2 ½, and entering his Terrible Two's. Have fun with that, by the way. Harry is 13 months, and has just received his scar, so there may be several occasions where you will have to deal with that." Dumbledore gently brushed aside the baby's hair to reveal a fresh lightening bolt scar.

Sirius leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of the dark head that rested against his chest. He hadn't been able to be there for his godson before, but now he had been given a second chance. There was no way he was going to pass this up.

Albus pushed himself to his feet, and went to gently shake the children awake. "You will find that Severus' quarters have been altered slightly to accommodate all of you. You should have everything you need already there."

Once both children had risen sleepily to their feet, the headmaster turned to look at the two men. "Good luck, my boys."

Severus gave him a rare smile, and adjusted Draco in his arms. He felt a pull on his robe, and he looked down to see Remus, sleepily rubbing his eyes.

"I'm sleepy, Papa."

Shifting Draco to one arm, he extended his hand to the tired child, and saw Sirius do the same with Lucius. And together, they walked up the stairs to their rooms.

When they arrived at the familiar solid cherry wood door, Severus spoke the password. "Gilleyweed." And the family stepped inside.

At first glance, nothing was different. However, Sirius and Severus could tell that there were protective charms placed all over; to keep the children out of anything they shouldn't be into. Deciding to explore the place later, they headed toward what had once been Severus' study, and gasped at what they found inside.

It had been significantly increased, as it was much bigger than they remembered. The entire place had been transformed into a nursery. Its theme was quidditch, and it looked like there wasn't a thing in the room that wasn't decorated for the sport. The walls had been painted with flying snitches, while four players on brooms would fly along the walls after them.

Three guesses who the players were.

On one end of the room, there was a bunk bed with a Gryffindor bottom, and Slytherin coated on top, obviously for Remus and Lucius. Lucius' bedding was green silk, with silver pillows and sheets made of Egyptian cotton. On his coverlet, tiny silver snakes coiled all around the green mesh, and carved in the headboard was the Slytherin banner. In Remus' half, the comforter was colored half red, half gold right down the center. He had four pillows, two red and two gold, and a stuffed lion lay on his bed.

On the opposite side, towards the middle of the room, was a toddler bed. It had short sides that only extended for half of the bed, done in solid oak, like the bunk bed. Draco's bedding was done up in blue and white, with a blue blanket, and white pillows and sheets. A tiny baby blue blanket lay folded underneath one of the pillows, obviously supposed to be slightly hidden from view.

At the opposite end of the room, there was a magnificent crib. Done in a medium-light wood, it had a mobile of a snitch, a broom, a quaffel, a club, and a bludger. It's bedding was done in clouds, and bright colors, to resemble the Hogwarts Quidditch Pitch. Inside, lay a green pacifier and a yellow blanket engraved in green with the name Harry.

Across from Draco's bed was a changing table done up with the same colored wood as the crib, and next to it, was a rocking chair, with cream colored padding. These lay under a rug that resembled a giant snitch. Across from the bunk bed was an area set up for play. There was a train set, just like the Hogwarts Express, but a little simpler, since Harry would be playing there as well. Next to that there was a huge toy box with a pair of broomsticks, and clouds across its front. Next to it, there was a large basket of baby toys, as well as a few stuffed animals that lay scattered about the play area.

The play area was next to a large closet that held tons and tons of boys' clothes. Most were everyday wear, but towards the ends, there was a set of adorable little robes in each child's size.

Amazed, but more focused on the children's state, they tucked them into bed. Severus took Harry from Sirius, and lay him in his crib, covering him with the yellow blanket, and popping his paci into his mouth. Once he was sure the boy was settled he kissed his forehead good night, and carried Draco over to his bed. He laid him down on top of his covers, then pulled them out from underneath him, settling them over the boy. At this, Draco stirred, and reached out with his arms to Severus. "Papa?"

He gave the child a quick hug, and murmured "Shh", before handing him his blanket, and tucking him in with a kiss to his head. Draco snuggled down into his bed with his blanket clutched tightly to his chest and his thumb in his mouth.

Across the room, Sirius helped Lucius drag himself up the ladder to his bed, and made sure Remus crawled safely into his bed. Lucius held out his arms for a hug, and whispered "Good night, Daddy." Remus did the same, and as they walked out of the nursery together, both Severus and Sirius bid their children good night.

Wow! Long one for me! Well, for this story anyway. It is now…12:32 AM, and I NEED to go to bed. Please review! Especially since, hopefully, this chapter doesn't suck as bad as the other two did…maybe?

Anyway, REVIEW!


	4. Getting Settled

**Title**: Paradise

**Author**: Sesshomarusbabygirl

**Rating**: M

**Warnings:** mpreg, m/m slash, what will be perceived as OOCness, could be considered AU, I refuse to believe in the 5th and 6th books. (duh, note the pairing)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own them, she does_; points to JKR;_ I just like to use them for my own twisted sense of pleasure! XD

**Summary**: Severus and Sirius reminisce on their personal past together

**Author's Notes**: _I made a mistake last time! Oopsy…Remus' bed is on top, and Lucius is on bottom-kind of minor, but you watch, I'm gonna get like five reviewers who tell me I goofed_

If you want to see pictures of the furniture in the Black-Snape nursery, go to my profile page and send me a message 

I told ya'll, I get better as I go along! Total emotional chappie, here. I was listening to Staind's Zoë Jane when I wrote most of this.

THE RESTERAUNT SCENE IS UP! Big hug to Seraphangel for writing it for me!

Chapter Four: Getting settled 

Severus quietly shut the nursery door behind him, and felt his husband snake an arm around his waist. Turning to face him, he slung his arms around the taller man's neck.

"Now that we've gotten the children to bed, shall we see what other surprises are in store for us, love?" Sirius rested his forehead against his lover's.

"Yes, I think we should. I suppose the lab shall be my study now. I wonder what charms are used in here to keep them out of at least some trouble."

The couple looked around their house, and found mostly just keep out charms. They were on the drawers, the doors, the cabinets, the refrigerator, and even their room, incase of a nightly visit from one of their children while they were, umm…otherwise occupied. There were several very strong ones placed on the door to Severus' lab, and to his cabinets _in_ the lab. The only way they could be opened by the children is when there was a general need for them to be in there.

Almost all of Severus and Sirius' knick-knacks the two of them had collected throughout the years were now placed on top of their various dressers and cabinets. There were a few of the children's things outside of the nursery: Harry and Draco's high chairs were in the kitchen up against the wall, and two of the seats at the table held tiny booster chairs, though they doubted Lucius would need one-he certainly looked tall enough. Sirius' little nagging voice inside his head told him that he might hit his head when he woke up in the morning, but he doubted.

In the den there was a large playpen where Severus' cauldron had once been; it had probably been moved to the lab. Inside were a number of toys, and stacked up against it were several others, probably for Remus and Lucius. It was all laid out on a large rug, decorated with wands, clouds, owls, and swirly designs, which was made of a soft lush material.

They had also discovered that both Harry's and Draco's beds were covered with a silencing charm, should they cry during the night, they would not wake Remus and Lucius. Suddenly, Sirius had a thought.

"The House Elves must have done all this."

Severus turned to look at him. "How do you know that?"

"Do you remember when Dobby, Winky and a few others came to talk to the Headmaster? They must have asked him if they should do up our rooms for the children."

Severus frowned. "Conniving old bastard; didn't even ask us first if we even wanted to be in a dream family whatnot. Rubbish, that's all it is. Ridiculous, we're 'needed', poppycock…" the potions master continued to mutter obscenities.

Sirius chuckled inwardly. He knew that Severus was as delighted with this as he was. Not that he'd ever admit it, mind you. Too many shattered hopes, and bad experiences haunted his lover's past for him to even want for such a miracle as a Dream Family.

Sirius' smile left his face. His heart ached for his mate. No one should have to go through what Severus had. His memories of a darker sky left so many scars on his beloved's heart. He remembered how hard it had been for his Sev to even talk to him; he had always just been a jerk to Severus, why should he trust him?

But Sirius had kept trying. Everyday he had come to Severus, and kept asking for a chance. Very, very gradually, he had given in, and six months to the day he had began asking, they went out on their first date together.

He had taken his Sev to the Quidditch World Cup: Ireland vs. Japan. They'd had a good time; Severus had angrily grumbled the entire time about the idiocy of those who would willingly risk their lives for a little trick of the broom. Though, he had caught him several times cheering and booing along with the other Irish fans in the stadium.

Of course, he'd never ever tell Severus he knew his little secret.

After the game, he'd taken Sev out for dinner. It was a quaint little place on the outskirts of Diagon Alley, called Miss Kneazle's Eatery. He'd eaten there before and found the food to be far above what you'd expect from such a place. Severus had at first questioned his choice in diners, but once he'd stepped inside he'd kept his mouth shut.

(A/N: HERE IT IS! All thanx to **seraphangel, **my wonderful reviewer!) Despite looking dubious on the outside, once they entered the restaurant's charm became obvious. Miss Kneazle's Eatery was everything it's name didn't say. It was posh, it was elegant, most of all it was beautiful. One would think having the word eatery in the title; the place would be small and overcrowded, with a horribly "cutesy" décor. At least that was what Severus had thought before the entered. Upon entering, he nearly swallowed his tongue. It seemed that Sirius Black was a man of taste. The walls were a crème rose, the windows covered with ivory linen curtains. The wood paneling framing the restaurant done in a mahogany, and the ceiling was high and exposed, so that you could see the ceiling. There were two floors, with a wrought iron banister leading up the stairs and winding its way around the top floor. A humungous fireplace dominated the main floor.

A veela girl had taken their coats, and seated them next to a roaring fire. The meal was pleasant: comfortable conversation and delicious food. They had shared a bottle of wine, and though both of them held their liquor very well, each was feeling just a little light headed. Hmm, wine or the pleasure of the evening?

Sirius had portkeyed them to Severus' small home outside London. It was a three bedroom stone cottage on a hill surrounded by three farms and a graveyard.

So…nice.

Sirius walked Sev up to the front porch and bid him goodnight. Their eyes had lingered a little too long on one another, before Siri turned and began his descent down the stairs.

When he reached the bottom, he heard the clank of shoes behind him, and he turned. Severus hit him square in the chest, and threw his arms around his neck, pressing his lips to Sirius'. Shocked, but delighted, he returned the kiss and slid his arms around the smaller man's waist.

Their first kiss…that one he'd have to put in a pensieve. After that, the couple had hit it off great-except for one incidence… 'NO!' Sirius berated himself for even remembering. He would not visit that house on memory lane. (A/N: yes, I know, its corny, but hey?)

They had been married shortly after the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Severus had wanted to wait until Harry had gotten a little more accustomed to his godfather being with his Potions Teacher, but Sirius thought that the sooner, the better. After all, they were in the middle of a war, and should something happen to either of them, this was one regret they did not want to have.

They were married on the banks of the Black Lake, for the sole purpose of Sirius' humor. The animagus thought it was necessary to be married on a location that held his name. The ceremony was small, and short with only a select few in attendance, since most of the student body had no idea that Sirius Black was in fact gay.

Remus had renewed his license and married them himself; he had married Lily and James at their wedding, and wanted to do the same for Sirius. The werewolf performed the same vows he had at James' wedding, and Sirius had cried throughout the whole ceremony.

Severus, on the other hand, had shifted uncomfortably from the emotions emitting from his mate, not being able to comfort him, and not knowing how. The Marauders were one subject that the couple chose not to approach, considering Severus' unpleasant memories. The times that Sirius would get sad, or angry at fate's course for the quad that had seemed so perfect had happened before, but Severus had just left him alone, not knowing how to help him remember the good times, instead of the bad when all of his experiences had been negative.

For their honeymoon, they had traveled to America for a month. Dumbledore hadn't bothered to find substitutes, just canceled classes for the time, much to the students' delight. Everyone deserved a little celebration, even though they had no idea what they were celebrating.

Their trip had been wonderful. They'd stayed two weeks in Hawaii, one in Florida, one in California, and the last in New York. They'd had a wonderful time, seeing all the sites, going to so many neat places…and spending the nights wrapped in each other, making love till morning.

He and Severus had been sad to leave, but glad to be back home. Of course questions had been asked by the students pertaining to their absence, but they had given no answers. Where they had been was their business alone, and the couple was still nervous as to the students' reactions.

And now here they were, with four young children, and part of a Dream Family. It was more than he'd ever come to hope for.

He turned to his husband, and lifted his chin to meet his eyes.

"My love…let's adjourn for the night." His silky voice promised a night filled with passion, and Severus never looked a gift horse in the mouth.

Wrapping his arms around his love, he carried Severus to the bedroom, his mouth clamped to his husband's, and shut the door tight.

Well, chapter 5 done. A different approach than the other chaps. Less dialog, more explanation. I don't know, I'm rather proud of this one.

Ok, here's the deal. I want a minimum of 10 reviews before I post the next chapter. It's almost written, so it's up to you!

REVIEW!


	5. Nightmares

A/N: Thanks SOOOOOO much to **seraphangel **restaurant scene! Great job, cuz I suck at stuff like that…

Chapter Five: Nightmares

Severus and Sirius awoke to Harry's demanding cries not long after their lovemaking. Obviously there had been a Guardian charm placed on the boy's crib. Sirius struggled to get up, but Severus pushed him back into the pillows with a gentle hand to his shoulder.

"I'll tend him, Siri. Go back to sleep, love."

Sirius sleepily nodded, and fell back to sleep the minute his head hit the pillow. Severus gazed at his husband for a scant moment, before slipping into a pair of pajama pants and heading towards the nursery.

When he reached the room, he found it to be in total silence. If not for the baby's visible thrashing, he wouldn't even know Harry was crying. He walked over to the crib, and once he got within a foot of it, he could finally hear the whimpering cries of his son.

"Must be the silencing charms," he thought as he bent down to pick up the blanket wrapped Harry.

He cuddled the still-crying bundle to his shoulder, and walked towards the rocking chair. He looked around at his other sons, and noted that they were all still asleep. The charm must extend itself to wherever Harry happened to be, when they were sleeping.

As he moved to sit down, a piece of parchment paper appeared in front of him with a puff of smoke. Quickly adjusting Harry to one arm, he grabbed the free-floating note.

_Severus,_

_If Harry should awaken during the night, it is most likely the cause of his memories from his scar. Since all of the children's memories have been altered to fit the Dream reality, he'll be very confused as to just where he was the night of the attack. The only reason he still has these memories, is that there is no way to remove a dark mark; to remove Harry's scar, Voldemort couldn't have made the attack that night. So, he will most likely be extremely frightened, and want you more than Sirius._

_In this Dream reality, you are the "mother" of the family. Now, I know what you're thinking, and that's not what I mean. **You** carried the children, and gave birth to them, Severus. In a Dream Family, male pregnancies are very common. You could still very well have more children this way, but back to what I am saying. Harry may wake up during the night wanting you, and not Sirius. For the next week, or so, make sure it is you who goes to calm him._

_Oh, yes, and you can feed him if he doesn't calm down. He is a bit old for it, but breast-feeding is probably the easiest way to get him to relax and go back to sleep._

_If you have any questions, send a house elf with a note._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Severus stared at the note in his hand with a genuine frown.

What in bloody hell! He had been **_PREGNANT_**! Merlin, was Dumbledore finally loosing his sanity? There was no way in **_HELL_** he would have carried children, much less _**NURSED** _them!

Harry began to squirm and fuss in his arms, and he turned to look at the fretful babe. He wasn't being completely honest with himself, he knew. Ever since he was young, all he had ever wanted was a family. He remembered gazing at the other families when he was little with his father in Diagon Alley. They had all looked so happy…

Maybe this was really all he'd ever wanted. If this really was a dream family, and he was, dare he say it, _needed _then maybe…

Not believing what he was doing, he adjusted Harry in his arms, and cradled him to his chest. Harry's little mouth opened wide, and searched until he found what he wanted, and suckled. Oh, Merlin…

It was the most amazing feeling. He didn't even have the words to describe what he felt as he fed his son. It was such a…a _bond_ between the two of them. His baby's hand came to rest on his chest, and he rested his free hand over it as Harry's little mouth pulled strongly at his nipple. He felt so close to him. His baby. All of his past feelings for James Potter and the Marauders had vanished when he had fallen in love with Sirius, but old habits die hard, and his relationship with Harry and the other Gryffindors had not changed much.

Of course, Sirius hadn't told Harry that he had become involved with his greasy git of a  
Potions master. When Harry had found out (he had caught them snogging in the classroom) the boy had been very angry, and felt betrayed. He had avoided himself and Sirius for a whole month, and refused to talk to either of them. Siri had felt so bad, and donned his "I'm guilty" look for weeks. About three weeks after Harry had began his boycott of the couple he and Sirius had gotten into a huge fight. Sirius had been upset that they'd decided not to tell Harry in the first place, and yelled that it had been _his_ idea in the first place. Of course they had decided together on all of their decisions, but Sirius was angry. When he'd told him that, Siri had lost all control, and became shouting obscenities at him. He'd called him so many things, and not one of them had been good. He'd shouted that he'd never realized how much of a coward he was, and that he couldn't believe he'd lowered himself so much as to be with a greasy hag of a crappy potions teacher.

Severus had been so upset, that he'd run out of the room. As he hurried back to his quarters, he'd rushed right past Harry, not caring that the boy would see his tears. He hadn't cared about much of anything at that moment. Sirius had rejected him; he should have known not to trust him. No one could ever care for him, not truly. And no one ever could.

He'd blocked absolutely everything from entering his quarters, and closed them up tight. He'd covered his windows, his fireplace. Nothing had been left open. When he was sure he'd completely excluded himself, he'd looked all over his quarters for Sirius' things: clothes, shoes, personal belongings, anything that reminded him of Sirius, and put it in a corner of his closet. He'd then placed as many binding charms as he knew on the closet door to make sure that it couldn't be opened.

He had put everything in that closet. All except for one thing: Sirius' pillow.

His lover had always slept on the North side of the bed, and even though he tried he couldn't get rid of that final piece; the one thing he had left of his only lover.

He had cradled it to his chest, and fallen into an exhausted sleep. It hadn't seemed like much, but he'd fallen asleep for two days. When he awoke, it was to the burning pain in his arm.

He was being summoned.

Not caring if he was to live or die anymore, he'd gone to the Dark Lord.

The fire had burned and crackled in the graveyard as hooded figures gathered around their leader. Skull masks adorned their faces, and the evil aura of the master seeped into the very bones of those already passed. Glowing red eyes surveyed their servants as a skeletal hand drifted over the Death Eaters. One by one as the hand drew over them, their masks fell, and they collapsed on the ground.

"Fools!" a throaty voice called out. His followers cowered in fear, groveling at his feet.

"How am I CURSED with such imbeciles!" The Dark Lord passed back and forth in front of his "dearly departed" father's grave.

"After all the signs…and you STILL never noticed? Who can't detect a simple concealment charm!" Red eyes blazed. "You think I didn't know he was a 'spy'?"

"DO YOU HONESTLY THINK SEVERUS SNAPE IS WORKING FOR THE LIGHT? YOU **IDIOTS**!"

A lone chuckle emerged from the total silence, and he glared at Nott, who dare try to hide his snicker behind his hand. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" The limp body dropped unceremoniously to the ground. No one dare take their eyes off of their Lord to glance at the dead Death Eater.

He smirked, revealing the slits of their nostrils flared. "Filthy scum. Can't even ssshow remorssse for your fellow man?"

Instantly, dark heads swiveled to look at the body on the floor. The ever-present fear in their eyes magnified ten fold as they realized that their Lord was not of above killing his own. Being a Death Eater no longer guaranteed one's safety; now, even they should fear for their lives.

Crabbe, Goyle, and Macnair were already planning what they would tell Nott's unsuspecting family. "_Died in the line of duty." _That would work.

The Dark Lord walked in a circle around his followers, scrutinizing their postures. If one happened to be slouching, they would feel the Imperious Curse slowly standing them up straight with their heads down, and their hands behind their back.

"There. That'sssss more like it." Voldemort glared at the men and opened his mouth to critique them on their "performance" when a loud cry swept through the cemetery.

The former Tom Marvelo Riddle turned slightly toward the sound. On the other side of the graveyard stood Severus Snape, clutching his left arm in his grasp. He was hunched over in pain, his long black hair masking his face.

"Ahh, Sssseverussss. What a pleassssant sssurprisssse." Lord Voldemort slithered as he stalked to the agonizing man.

" I assume that you desssided to accssept my ssummonssss."

Severus almost, almost, moaned at the pain in his arm. What was happening? He'd accepted the call, hadn't he? Why did he still feel so much pain?

"My Lord…why do I…"

Voldemort laughed menacingly. "I sssee that you are sssstarting to fell the effectssssss…of my new call. You sssee SSSeverussss, my call only gives lasssting pain to thossse unfaithful to me."

He bent down, and picked up the supposed Death Eater, and cradled him to his chest like a babe.

"Poor SSSeverusssss. What hasss that old twit done to you now, my faithful sssservant?" Voldemort began to rock back and forth slightly on his feet.

Severus was only thoughts were of Sirius. Hw couldn't take it anymore! The pain of losing Sirius and the pain in his arm were just too much! After all, his crying HAD been interrupted. As the memories of Sirius' rejection came back to him, he sobbed. He had been so stupid to think that anyone could ever want him. Hadn't he been careful enough? If Sirius hadn't really wanted him, why had he been so persistent?

"Damn him!" he shouted through his tears. He was vaguely aware of the Dark Lord cooing succor to him, praising him for his loyalty. The ma-_thing_ really was insane.

" I know SSSeverussss. I know it'ssss hard, and I know it'sss been long sssincccce I have assigned you assss a sssssspy. Poor thing, you mussst put up with that idiot Dumbledore all day. Brave boy," Voldemort consoled, rubbing his back. The Dark Lord thought he was upset about being around Dumbledore.

"That musssst be why you feel the pain. My faithful ssservant. SSSSSSSeverusssssss," Voldemort murmured in his ear. He would sometimes stroke his hair, and Severus could feel his disgusting nails scrape his head as he sobbed. The dead silence of the cemetery was broken by the harsh cries of the black-haired man.

The Death Eaters did the only thing they knew to do -they stayed frozen in fear in their master's presence. How were they to react to this…this…display of affection from the Dark Lord that was so foreign. What were they supposed to do? Voldemort did not _cradle_ his followers in his arms, he didn't_ comfort_ anyone!

Meanwhile, Voldemort began to contour his features. His slits turned to a real nose, thick brown hair began to sprout from his baldhead. His harsh features began to soften, and he once again assumed his former appearance-that not of Lord Voldemort, but that of Tom Riddle. But he looked a little different from the last time anyone had seen him with a normal face-his locks were slightly longer and thinner, his face a little longer. His eyes were sunken in, and his lips colder. Though this did not change his looks much-he just looked older.

While his fellow Death Eaters stared in shock at their reformed (to say the least) Lord, Severus noticed not. His heart still ached for his lost love, and his alertness was lost in his thought. His eyes glazed over, still shadows of tears lay within the onyx globes. His will to live was lost with his love-

He gasped. That was it-he had no _will_.

He didn't _want_ to live anymore-not without Sirius. But that could never be-Siri had never really wanted him. Who could love someone like him? He had never been truly wanted…

As he drifted further and further into his own thoughts, he didn't notice that his adjusting hold on the baby was jostling him from his nursing place. When it became to lax to get him to the nipple, Harry began to cry.

Shaking out of his own little world, he cradles the baby to him, and tried to calm him.

"Shhh, Harry. Shhh," he whispered, bringing the baby to his place again. When Harry refused, and kept crying, Severus' face assumed a panicked frown._ This_ was why he couldn't do this-he wasn't cut out to be a parent! He held Harry to his shoulder and murmured into his hair, trying to calm him. He whispered shushing noises and rocked back and forth, back and forth in the chair. When his son kept crying, Severus racked him brain for a way to quiet him.

Wait, could he-no, that wouldn't work, would it? Maybe…

He put Harry to his shoulder, and held him close, then took a deep breath and began to sing.

_Harry, it's turned so cold_

_Harry, it's past your bedtime_

_You've played the day away, and now it is the night_

_Come to me, Harry the light is fading_

_Don't you see the evening star appearing_

_Come to me and rest against my shoulder_

_How fast the minutes fly away, and every minute colder_

_Hurry near, another day is dying_

_Don't you hear the winter wind is crying_

_There's a darkness, which comes without a warning-but I will sing you lullabies and wake you in the morning…_

Severus hummed the tune to his sleepy son, until the baby snapped out of his half-stupor, and began to whimper again. So again, he slowly sang

_My Harry..._

_My little boy, you come from God in Heaven, and none will ever harm you as long as I am living_

_And tell my son I love him…and I'll see him when he wakes…_

**(A/N: I'll post the next chapter when someone guesses where this song is from)**

Looking down, he saw Harry asleep, snuggled into the curve of his neck and shoulder, his thumb lying limp in his slightly open mouth. He rose, carefully walked to the crib, and lay him down, tucking him into his blanket and kissing him goodnight.

As he moved toward the door to leave the nursery, he turned and surveyed his slumbering brood. _This_ was where he was needed-here he was wanted. In Sirius' arms: his home. _His home_.

But even those thoughts could not draw him from the hell of his past-the living hell of his own mind.

SOOOOOOO-how'd you like it? Very angsty chapter-dark thoughts for Sevvy, Nightmares for baby Harry-what's next? Hmmmm…**_I _**know-but that's for me to know and write, and for you to guess and read. And then find out, and then do it ALL over again!

Bonus points to who ever can guess where my song is from! And if you recognize it, I changed it a little-I'll explain why later, though it's pretty obvious.

I want TEN reviews, TEN till I post the next chapter, and someone has to guess my song. I gave you a break on the last one, but this time I really want ten reviews! I've started it, so I'm pretty sure it'll be finished before I get ten-I've been asking for ten reviews for my Inuyasha story for over two months now, almost three.

But, you Harry Potter readers are better updaters. Now-give me my reviews!

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!

Sesshy's baby girl


	6. Morning Adventures

**_Author's Notes_**: Here's Chapter Six! This was the hardest one to write for some reason...I can see this happening in a movie or something, but it was hard to write...Oh, and here's a question-I was thinking about writing responses to reviewers here, but I know in the stories I read, when I come across them, I normally just skip over them, and they bug me. Should I, or should I not? I find myself wanting to, but I'm gonna leave it up to you!

Chapter Six: Morning Adventures

Rays of early morning sunlight peeked through the black curtains of the master bedroom. They gradually crawled their way across the floor till they reached the large cherry wood bed. They began climbing and creeping along the sheets to finally rest against Sirius' face.

Our (or should I say Severus') animagus awoke to the blinding light in his eyes, and he blearily brought up his hand to shield his face. Cautiously, he opened his eyes, and turned over to block the rays. When his blue eyes focused on the thrashing figure in his bed, he gasped.

Severus panted and gasped, tossing and turning making the sheets tangle around him. He moaned low in his throat, sweat beading on his pale forehead. He was having a nightmare again.

Sirius reached over and took his husband into his arms, pulling him closer to cradle him close. "Severus! Severus! It's me, love. Wake up," he pleaded to his unconscious lover, shaking him gently.

With a shout, the Potions Master sat erect in the bed, jumping out of Sirius' embrace and pooling the covers around his waist. His chest heaved, and his eyes were wide. Looking blankly around the room, his mind pondered over the events of his nightmare. He had re-lived Sirius' rejection over and over in his mind, till he'd gone slightly mad. No-not slightly, he'd been bloody insane. Each time had been slightly different, though. He'd either run into Harry, who'd yelled at him for upsetting his godfather, or it had been one of the children, telling him that they couldn't stand him, and didn't want him any more.

Eyes wide, he turned to look at his startled husband. Sirius' beautiful blue eyes held worry and concern for him, and something else. Something else was locked deep in his beloved's eyes-

Love. Love for…him.

His unstable composure snapped, and tears raced down each cheek.

"Siri…"

Severus flung himself sobbing into his husband's open arms; soul deep weeping wracked his body and soaking his husband's chest with tears. Sirius' arms wrapped around him tight, and he held him close, murmuring nothings into Severus' jet-black locks.

The Black-Snape family's head decided that between Harry and Severus' bouts of crying, neither felt compelled to wake. So, Sirius decreed a sleep-in Saturday and fell back asleep, Severus cuddled in his arms.

Our other boys, however, had other plans.

Remus, Lucius, and Draco all awoke around the same time. As they dragged themselves from their beds, each boy rubbed a tired fist to his eye, and cutely yawned. Lucius carefully climbed out of his bed and Remus dragged himself down the ladder while Draco climbed over the bars of his bed, too tired to realize that he only had to move down a little to slide out.

Lucius was the first to really "wake-up". Remus and Draco were still aimlessly wandering. He walked over to Harry's crib, and stood on his tiptoes to peek through the bars. His youngest brother was still sound asleep, sprawled on his stomach his blanket under his head and his paci firmly implanted in his mouth.

Deciding to leave the sanctity of the nursery in search of his parents, Lucius slipped out of the room unnoticed by his brothers. Slytherin traits were always useful. He padded barefoot across the living room carpet, and felt his sleep-numb feet stick to the kitchen tile. Turning into the hallway his long blonde hair gave a slight flick, as did his pajamas that had been charmed on him and his other sleeping brothers late last night.

He couldn't hear any sound from Daddy and Papa's room, and guessed that they were still sleeping. He really didn't want to chance a peek just in case he woke up his "mother". He was kinda scary in the morning.

Lucius made his way back to the nursery to find his other brothers fully awake, except for Harry, who still slept soundly. But, then again, Harry was still a baby and slept more than the rest of them did; he and Draco still took two naps a day. _He_ was a big boy, and next year, he wouldn't have to take a nap at all!

Lucius looked over at the boys. "Hey! Daddy and Papa are still asleep. Oh, and so is Harry. What should we do for breakfast? I'm getting hungry," Lucius said, rubbing his stomach.

Remus spoke up. "Let's make breakfast! For us, and for Daddy and Papa!"

Draco nodded excitedly. "Yeah!"

Lucius pondered this. "OK, but Draco, you have to stay here with Harry. You don't know how to cook." He told the pouting toddler, lording over with his big brother authority. It was the 5-year-old blonde that ran this nursery.

He took Remus' hand, and pulled him out the door. "Make sure Harry doesn't wake up before we're done, Draco, else Daddy and Papa will wake up too." With the dire warning, the older boys made their way into the kitchen.

The idea had sounded brilliant when Remus had first said it, but the children really didn't know how they were to pull their master plan off. The most Remus could do was pour a bowl of cereal, and Lucius knew he wasn't allowed to touch the knives to cut any fruit. Besides, Daddy and Papa kept almost all the drawers charmed so that they couldn't open any of them. How were they supposed to make breakfast?

Well, they had to do what they could.

Lucius turned to Remus. "Get the milk and cereal boxes down-the ones that Papa always eats. Maybe Daddy likes those too. I'll use your chair to get the bowls down." Lucius knew that the cabinets weren't charmed yet because none of them were tall enough to reach them yet. If he used Remus' booster chair and stood on his tiptoes, he might be able to reach them.

He scrambled over to the table, and proceeded to drag the chair over to the counter-

**_Skreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeech!_**

Lucius winced and stopped. He obviously couldn't drag the chair over; he'd have to carry it.

Sliding his little arms around the back of the chair, he gave a heave and lifted. His eyes closed in effort he blindly swung the chair around, trying to bring it to the counter.

Remus called out directions. "To the right!"

"Right?" Lucius asked as he turned to the right-opposite of the way Remus wanted him to go.

"No! The other way!" Remus ran to his big brother to guide him in the correct way.

"But you said right!" Complained Lucius, still struggling with his burden.

"No, I didn't!" Remus said as he tugged on his brother's nightshirt, pulling them backwards toward the counter. They kept backing up, just a little too far. Remus collided with the counter with a loud "Oof!" and in turn, Lucius crashed into him. The chair, which had been knocked out of the five-year-old's grasp, came down with a loud bang, in front of him.

The two boys winced at the sound, then held their breaths, ready (or at least expecting) to face the anger of their parents. Both turned an ear to their parents' bedroom's general direction.

For several long moments, the children were quiet. The soft sounds of their parents could be heard as they turned over, and shifted. But soon, the sounds stopped, and a relieved Lucius and Remus gave huge sighs.

"That was close…" said Remmy as he wiped his forehead in an exaggerated gesture he had seen his Daddy do on many occasions.

"Yeah," Lucius agreed. "Do you still wanna make breakfast?"

"OK!"

The now excited boys hurriedly went to work. Who knew when Harry would wake up?

Lucius climbed up onto the chair they had worked so hard to get to the counter. Since his pajamas didn't have feet on them, it was decided that he should be the one to go up on the counter, (and he was the oldest, therefore could do most anything he wanted in the eyes of his younger siblings). The little blonde boy climbed from the chair to the counter, and shakily stood up-this was so high! Swallowing his fear, he opened the cabinet that he knew contained the bowls. Quickly grabbing as many as he could hold, which was pretty much the whole stack, he began _carefully_ climbing down.

His whole body shook in fear as he attempted to get down without using his hands. He cautiously felt with his foot for firm ground. When his toe felt the surface of the chair, he relaxed and settled his full weight on the spot.

Lucius didn't realize that it was the edge of the seat that he was standing on. Not looking where he was stepping, he made to put his other foot behind him, to get down all the way. Since he didn't look to see where the chair was, he stepped on air.

His weight had nowhere to settle, and he felt himself falling. He panicked-

"AAAAHHH! Remmy, help!!"

Dishes crashed to the floor, and Remus scrambled to catch his brother.

With a loud "Ooomf!" Lucius (thankfully!) landed right on his little brother. The two collapsed to the ground, but other than a few scraps and scratches, neither was hurt.

The plates, however…

Pieces of porcelain were scattered all over the kitchen floor. Most were small, but some were large-these were fragmented and sharp. The boys looked fearfully around them at the damage, not noticing the commotion coming from their parents' room…

OK, ladies and gents! That's all till next time! I haven't left a cliffie in awhile…so-here you go! Hmm…I wonder how Papa and Daddy will react to all of their "fine China" lying in ruins on the floor-not to mention their first actual challenge as parents…the only thing they've done so far is put them to bed

Tho, I can tell you from lots of personal experience, that is a huge feat in itself with a two-year-old…

Congrats to the anonymous person who figured out my song! Bonus points to the person who figures out who sings that song (just the character, not the actual person) and who they sing about/to Don't forget, there are two people who sing that song!

I want a minimum of 15 reviews for the next post! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!

Sesshy's baby girl


	7. Difficult Decisions

**Title**: Paradise

**Author**: Sesshomarusbabygirl

**Rating**: M

**Disclaimer**: I don't own them, she does; _points to JKR_; I just like to use them for my own twisted sense of pleasure

**Summary**: Our favorite couple faces their first challenge as parents

**Warnings**: m/m, mpreg, some OOCness, could be considered AU

**Author's Note**: SO VERY, VERY SORRY THAT IT'S OVERDUE! It's been written, I just needed to type it! I've had quite a bit going on, and this will be the last update before the Holidays! (Ducks from rotten tomatoes thrown by angry readers)

Chapter Seven: Difficult Decisions

_**CRAAAAASH!!!!!!!!!!**_

Sirius shot up in bed along with Severus at the loud noise. "What was that?"

Sirius frowned. "I'm not sure." Tapping into his magic, he checked the wards of the rooms. Everything seemed to be fine except for-

"The nursery!" he shouted, and bolted out of bed, his husband right behind. They each pulled on a pair of flannel pants and ran out of their bedroom. As they neared the boys' bedroom, they could hear Harry's whimpers.

"I'll check on the boys, Siri. You scan the house."

Sirius nodded, and headed towards the kitchen, his wand clutched in his hand. Severus went to the nursery door, and entered. As he frantically looked around all seemed well, except for his two missing eldest sons. Harry's cries, however, demanded his immediate attention. He went to his youngest's crib and tried to smile, all the while scanning with his honed spy instincts for any sign of danger. "It's OK, little one, I'm here." He picked him up and cradled him protectively.

"Papa!" Draco shouted happily, and attached himself to his leg.

Severus looked down at the smiling toddler. "Are you alright, Draco?"

The little blonde beamed. "Ya, Baba. S'OK. Lucy and Wemmie aw makin num." He was quite proud of himself for telling on his brothers. The little guilt he did feel in the act was squelched by the fact that he wasn't allowed to help. He'd show them!

Severus forced himself to relax. The boys were OK…he thought. What had Draco said/If something had happened, Draco would have been upset/ he thought.

He turned his conscious to Harry, who _was_ upset. He placed him on his shoulder and bounced him a bit, like he'd seen parents do to crying children before. A little cuddling, and Harry was fine. Severus allowed himself a real smile-the boys were so cute in the morning; still all sleepy eyed, and messy hair. He pressed a small kiss to the baby's forehead, and then turned to Draco.

"Let's go see what Daddy's doing."

Sirius ran towards the kitchen, his wand at the ready in case of an intruder. As he turned the corner into the room, he stepped on something sharp. "OW!" he yelped and grabbed his foot, turning it so that he could survey the damage. A small thin cut trickled a bit of blood down the arch of his foot, and a piece of porcelain lay slightly stained on the floor. As he looked around he saw the kitchen floor littered with broken dishes.

He sighed. "Oh, bugger." As he bent down to collect the fragments he again scanned the room. Since he had already given away his position, let them believe he didn't know they were here.

He blinked as his magic picked up two small people hiding behind the table. Careful to keep up his ruse, he looked up from behind his eyelashes at the spot. He saw something…

It was the edges of a dark green pajama pant leg-the very same ones he had charmed on his eldest late last night.

He carefully scanned the other figure again to make sure that it wasn't a Death Eater holding his son hostage. The person would have to have been the same size and weight as his three-year-old boy to qualify. He let himself have a sigh of relief and walked towards them, being careful not to step on the sharp shards that were littered about.

"Lucius, Remus, are you alright?" he said, bending down to them. Reluctantly, they sat up and nodded, both looking extremely guilty. "What happened?" he asked as he picked them up to prevent them from stepping on the debris.

Lucius twisted his hands. "We wew tryin to make breakfas…" he said, hiding his face in his Daddy's shoulder.

Sirius looked over to the counter and spotted the upturned chair. "Couldn't quite reach them, huh?" They shook their heads.

Sirius carefully stepped over to the counter and sat them on it, checking for injuries. He thought he should say something to them, but he wasn't quite sure what…what did one say to a three and a five year old when their misdeeds had good intentions? He wracked his brain for ways to parent, but what paternal instincts he seemed to have would have to make up something on the spot. "Well boys, that was very thoughtful of you. Ummm…I am kind of hungry, how about you?"

They nodded. "Well…next time boys, uhh…why not just help Se-Papa and me make breakfast, alright? I'd rather have the extra hands than you boys hurt."

He turned to survey his kitchen. "Or broken plates."

He took out his wand. "Reparo." The bowls flew back together and stacked themselves neatly in the cabinet where they belonged.

"You boys aren't hurt, are you?" Sirius re-checked his sons for injuries. There were a few bumps and bruises, but nothing that seeped blood. Satisfied that they were all right and that there were no more harmful pieces left the worried father let them down off the counter.

Just then his husband came in with the younger children. "Everything all right?"

Sirius smiled and held out his arms to take Draco. "Yes-let's just say Remmie and Luc tried to do something special and it didn't go as planned. Isn't that right, Draco?" he said, shaking the toddler's nose and making him giggle.

He turned to the other boys. "You guys hungry?"

"Yeah!"

Breakfast left Siri and Sev _coated_ in oatmeal, baby cereal, and pancake mix. In their hair, on their robes, all over their hands and faces-and it was the same for the boys. Harry, they decided, was the worst-he wore much more than Severus had manages to coax into his mouth. The potions master was looking the same, however…

That was how the headmaster found them, just starting to try to clean up the table. Dumbledore looked around skeptically-what looked like pancake batter covered everything. Pots and pans, dirty and clean, were strewn about, and ingredients were all over the place.

"I see you've had an interesting morning, boys," he commented as he surveyed the cluttered kitchen.

"Grampa!" Remus and Lucius shouted, and dived out of their seats. Draco managed to wriggle free of his high chair, and ran to greet him while Harry giggled, and held out his arms happily.

The old man chuckled. "Grampa, am I?" he asked as he took Harry from Severus. "I suppose I am getting up there in years."

Sirius wiped his hands with a towel, trying to pry the muck from his fingers. "Good morning, Headmaster. To what do we owe this visit?" he said, handing the towel to Severus.

Dumbledore tickled little Harry. "Today, my friends, we will introduce you to the school as a family."

Severus almost dropped the towel. Introduce them to the school? What had possessed Albus? IT was bad enough Po-Harry's little Gryfindork friends knew about his relationship with Sirius; they hated him enough. Now, he had stolen away their best friend and favorite teacher? Oh, this was rich. He hadn't even begun to think about how the Slytherins would react-he had taken their prince. And their parents…

Dread filled him; many a child had a DeathEater parent, or two. Surely when they heard of the boy-who-lived had been turned into a helpless infant, Voldemort would hear of it immediately.

"Headmaster, I'm not sure if we should-"

Dumbledore put his hand up to stop him. "I know what you're thinking, Severus. It has been taken care of."

Severus shook his head. "Sir, you don't understand-"

"No, Severus, I assure you everything is fine." He adjusted Harry in his arms. "A newly formed Dream Family has a very special, very rare, protection. During the first few weeks of bonding, the knowledge of their existence is hidden from those who wish to harm them. The light that surrounded you in the joining-that was the spell. (A/N: Izuhime, would you be willing to beta for me? I desperately need someone who speaks latin, and you've showed interest in the fic, so pretty please?) It's tied to the Soul Scroll in the same way the killing curse is tied to Harry's scar. Severus, I'm sure you've noticed the small spurts of magic coming from him."

Severus nodded. "Yes, but I thought every magical child had them. Draco and the other children have them."

"To an extent," the headmaster said. "If the child is unusually powerful, has a large magical core, or its _magically-tied_ to another, the spurts should be far more powerful, and a little less spontaneous. In Harry's case, he is all three. You should feel it in the other children's as well, but Harry's is the most prominent."

Severus knelt down to pick up an excited Draco. He was starting to get a little nervous. He didn't really like that his children were so exposed to the Dark Lord. OF course, he believed Albus, and he knew that all of the kids were powerful, but his parental instincts (when did those get there?) just wouldn't sit at ease with the whole school knowing that four preciously very powerful wizards were now so vulnerable. He tightened his hold on Draco. Something about this still made him uneasy.

"I know what you're saying, Professor, but I just don't think that it's a good idea. I know that none of the students are the Dark Lord's right hand man, but some of their parents will do inexplicable things to make them divulge their secrets. You know what I mean, Professor." If you were listening closely, you could hear the tremor in the worried mother's voice.

The Headmaster listened _intently_.

He sighed and perceived the notion for a moment, then reluctantly, "Perhaps you're right, Severus. Maybe it would be for the best."

Severus visibly relaxed. _Thank goodness,_ he thought.

But once again, his employer turned the tables on him. "However, a few people will have to be told-the savior of the wizarding world is missing. People will want answers.

"The teachers and a few of Harry's friends should be told something. Perhaps that they have gone off for training?" he offered.

Severus pondered this for a moment. _I suppose they must be told something,_ he thought. The children would not go unnoticed either-with no explanation of their whereabouts, people would start putting two and two together. It wouldn't be long before information was leaked to Voldemort.

Regrettably, he nodded. "People will discover this soon enough. They must be informed, I suppose. HOWEVER, I shall choose who to tell. Sirius and I will decide who should or should not know."

Sirius nodded in agreement. He didn't like that many people knowing his loved ones most vulnerable secrets. "I agree. It would make me feel much safer."

Dumbledore nodded, albeit regrettably. "Alright, then. By the Halloween Feast, I expect the two of you will have chosen who you wish to tell?" he asked, rhetorically.

Harry decided that he'd had enough of the funny bearded man, and reached for his daddy, who gladly accepted him with a half false smile. Harry hardly noticed, and took comfort in chewing on his long black hair.

Sirius sent Severus a look. They had a lot to think about.

OK, the long awaited Chapter 7 is DONE!!!!! ;does happy dance; AND, I've planned out the whole fic! And the possible sequal. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!! 15 before I post next chapter!


	8. Facing Facts

**Chapter Eight: Facing Facts**

Sirius hoisted a giggly Draco onto his shoulders as his little family walked around the edge of the lake. Remus and Lucius had darted ahead long ago, running after some creature of another, and Harry merely observed his intriguing surroundings from Severus' arms. It was twilight, and the setting suns rays gave a glare off the water.

"Dada, yook!" Draco shouted, pointing to one of the giant squid's tentacles peeking out from the black water. Sirius gave it a wave and said, "He's saying Hi, Dray. Wave back."

Draco did, and the squid raised its tentacle. The little boy squealed in delight.

Spotting Remus and Lucius out a little too far our ahead for his comfort, Severus gave a yell. "Stay close, boys! Don't wander too far!"

Sirius chuckled, "You know they don't hear you. It's alright, Sev. They're fine, let them be," he said as he set Draco on the ground to walk beside them.

Severus assumed a worried frown. "Sirius, need I remind you of who is after us? How can you be so lax about this?"

His husband rolled his eyes slightly. "Oh, Severus. Children do not understand danger. In their eyes death is a far off prospect, only rarely mentioned by silly grown-ups. Let them be kids, love-a run around the lake won't put them at old Voldie's door." He put his hand on Severus' shoulder. "They'll be fine."

Severus heaved a sigh, and looked out at the lake. Perhaps he was being…_slightly_ overprotective, but dammit, as a parent that was his job! Didn't he have a right to worry when the world's worst psycho-maniac was after him and his family?

He felt a tugging at his leg, and looked down. Draco's big grey eyes stared up at him. "Mama, no sad. No sad, Mama," he said, shaking his head, sending his blond wisps of hair into his face.

Severus smiled, and smoothed them back. "Alright, love. Mama won't be sad." Though he would _never_ admit it, Severus' heart clenched each time his children called him Mama.

Of course, there's a tale behind the title.

Flashback 

It had been a few days after Dumbledore's visit, and he had been sitting in the nursery with the boys. Harry was nursing, and Draco was playing with his blocks at his feet. Remus was coloring him a "kidditsch" picture, while Lucius was driving the Hogwarts Express. Sirius had gone with Minerva for some reason or another, so he and the boys were enjoying their afternoon together.

When Harry had finished, he'd sat up, and stared him straight in the face. Shakily, he pulled himself to his feet, so that he was eye level with Severus. He played with his hair, his face. He cooed when he put his hands on his mouth, and giggled when Severus blew raspberries on them. "Mmmuh," he gargled, and Severus repeated, chuckling. "Mmmuumm," he said again, and Severus (not thinking) did the same. Their game continued for a bit, until…

"Mummuh…Mumma…Mama! Mama!" he shouted happily. Severus laughed as well, and repeated it. "Mmmhmm, that's right. Mama. Ma-" He stopped. Oh, dear. What had he done now? What was he saying?

"Mama!" Harry shouted insistently, and Draco looked up at them from his tower. "Papa's Mama now?" he asked, curiously.

Too shocked to say really anything coherent, Remus ran over to him, holding up his finished picture. "Look, Mama! It's Daddy!" he said, pointing to the oddly shaped figure that resembled a green squiggly log. Remus babbled to him, explaining what each colored scribble was. "He's playin' Kidditsch in da sky!" he explained proudly.

"That's nice, love," he answered almost automatically. Of course, his eldest them came running up to him, calling him Mama as well. After that, he resigned himself to his fate. /I am their mother after all,/ he rationalized with himself.

_**End Flashback**_

As they came to their favorite resting spot, Sirius and Sev sat down, pulling their little ones into their laps. They leaned against the trunk of the enormous oak tree, and Sev rested his head on Sirius' shoulder.

Sirius pressed a kiss to the soft silky stands of his husband's hair, and laid his cheek upon them. Since Severus had been staying out of the potions lab lately, the chemicals had stopped effecting him. His hair was no longer greasy, and his hands were loosing some of their staining.

The couple hazed out on the lake as the last of the sun's rays shimmered on the water. Remus and Lucius finally climbed down from the tree and settled themselves on either side of their parents. Severus produced Harry's pacifier and blanket from his robe and he slipped off to sleep on his shoulder, while Draco did the same to Siruis.

"They're all asleep," he murmured, stroking Harry's hair.

Sirius nodded, his look turning somber. "You know, there's not much time left before the curse wears off. We've been bonded for almost three weeks now-the protection spell is wavering. It's time we make a decision." Blue eyes gazed into deep black pools.

Severus gave a great sigh. "I know. I can feel it waning even now. I'm just…I'm just not ready to let them go," he said. "In truth, Siri, I don't trust anyone with our secret. I'm not ready to just offer them up to the world like that…I can't." He buried his face in Harry's hair, hiding from his decision.

Sirius rubbed his shoulder comfortingly. "I know, love." He looked down at Lucius asleep in his lap, and brushed his blond hair out of his eyes. "Every time I look at them…I don't think I could take it…" Worry filled his voice, already so soft. His eyes glazed over, tears of fear shimmering. "How could I go on without you, Sev? You and the children are all I have…all the family I've ever known." He gently lifted his sleeping brood off of him, and walked down to the side of the lake. He knelt down and rolled a stone in his hands for a while before skipping it out across the lake.

He could feel his husbands eyes on him as he stared out along the water. He raised his head to the stars. "They're all I have!" he shouted. "Please don't take them from me!" He let his head fall back in agony as the reality he had been avoiding weighed down on his shoulders. Tears that once shimmered now glided down his cheeks in silent grief.

His shoulders shook with quiet sobs, until he felt the arms of his husband surround him. Severus pressed his mouth to his shoulder, holding him close, running his hands down his torso, trying to comfort him.

"Siri, look at me."

Red-rimmed blue eyes met his own, both filled with worry, love, hope, and fear. Severus' hands rose to cradle his face. "Whatever we do, we do together. We have to have hope…if we don't have that, there's nothing left. Someway, we're going to come out of this. We have to believe that whatever we do, we do for them, for us. If we don't believe, what can we do? We have to believe that what we're doing is the right thing to do." He pressed his forehead to his husband's, and held him close in his arms as they spent their grief.

A few minutes later, they looked up to find their children asleep in a pile. They chuckled to themselves slightly, drying one another's eyes. It was past dark, and they carried their children to bed. After all were tucked in, our favorite couple talked well into the night about their decision.

Late the next morning, Sirius, Severus, and their children quietly slipped into Dumbledore's office unnoticed. Sirius got the children occupied, then set up a magical playpen barrier around all of them. Once all of them were settled, Severus turned to Sirius.

"OK. …Are we ready for this? Are we sure?"

Sirius heaved a deep breath, and looked Severus straight in the eye. "No." He placed his hand against his husband's cheek. "But we'll find a way to get through this-together. OK?"

Severus leaned into the hand, bringing up his own to hold it there. "If you say so."

The sound of the entrance rising from below broke the pair apart. Taking deep breaths, they squeezed each other's hands tight, hoping for the best as the headmaster entered his office.


	9. The Envelope Please

**Author's Note**: OMG, it LIVES!! Hi guys! I'm sorry! I know, it's been almost a WHOLE YEAR since my last update! …hangs head in shame life is busy, ok! Well, here it is-an actual plot advancement, though a bit short, it gets the job done…kinda…

Previously**: **_Late the next morning, Sirius, Severus, and their children quietly slipped into Dumbledore's office unnoticed. Sirius got the children occupied, then set up a magical playpen barrier around all of them. Once all of them were settled, Severus turned to Sirius._

"_OK. …Are we ready for this? Are we sure?"_

_Sirius heaved a deep breath, and looked Severus straight in the eye. "No." He placed his hand against his husband's cheek. "But we'll find a way to get through this-together. OK?"_

_Severus leaned into the hand, bringing up his own to hold it there. "If you say so."_

_The sound of the entrance rising from below broke the pair apart. Taking deep breaths, they squeezed each other's hands tight, hoping for the best as the headmaster entered his office._

**Chapter Nine: The Envelope Please...**

Dumbledore smiled a wide grin as he caught site of the two anxious men. "Good morning, Severus, Sirius. Have you managed to make your decision?" Thankfully, he was not inclined towards small talk this morning.

They both nodded, grimly. "There are only a select few people," Severus began. "Sirius has come up with a special charm. Those that we wish to tell will receive a slip of mail in tomorrow's owl post. Anyone else who would do harm, intentionally or by accident, to any member of our family who happens to catch a glimpse of the letter will merely see a letter from home."

Dumbledore nodded, seemingly pleased. "Who are the chosen few?"

Sirius listed them off. "The entire staff, The Weasley's, Hermione Granger, Blaise Zabini, Neville Longbottom, Nymphadora Tonks, Mad Eye, and Arabella Fig."

Dumbledore smiled. "If it is in my place to ask, why Ms. Fig?"

"We felt that having someone not tied down by magic might be useful, should the unthinkable happen. We're not quite sure what that entails, but we spent a long time discussing the…possibilities." Severus said, cringing. "We're not taking any chances."

Sirius put an arm around his husband. "The children, meaning Harry and Draco, we felt, should have their closest friends know. And over the last few years, Remus and Tonks have become remarkably close. And after Lucius turned, he and Mad Eye, if I remember correctly, spent many a night talking in the Great Hall.

"The staff should know, just to help ease the children into the change. The rest of the students should be informed of Harry and Draco's 'training' in Romania, and since Narcissa's 'death' no one should be missing Lucius. And I doubt anyone will question Remus' absence. If they do, Tonks will provide us with an alibi."

Severus brushed his long hair away from his face. "The note will also contain the date and time for a meeting. All of us should get together, have them meet the children, and discuss measures of precaution. Most likely, we should meet that very day, perhaps after the children's nap." He looked up at Sirius for a confirmation.

He nodded. "In our chambers would most likely be the best option. No chance of peering eyes and ears. The children will all be placed under glamour to resemble Severus and myself, and of course to hid Harry's scar. A subliminal message has already been implanted in the students by the curse. They will accept our children as normal, something they are used to."

Dumbledore smiled in satisfaction. "It seems as though you have thought of everything, boys. Very well. It is probably best that the glamours be placed now, hmmm?" He rose from his seat, and vanished the playpen barrier with a flick of his wrist, and bent to greet the children's cries of "Grampa!"

After the glamours were placed, Severus and Sirius had a hard time figuring out who was who. Lucius and Draco had lost their blonde hair, and were now sporting long black locks like their mother. Remus' light brown darkened to a deep, rich chocolate color that had once belonged to Severus' mother. And all of the children had onyx black eyes, with the exception of Harry, who had Sirius' sparkling blue. Their facial structures had changed as well, most of them much like their father's high cheekbones, and their mother's aristocratic jaw.

Dumbledore smiled at Harry as the baby began chewing on Draco's little green shirt, who immediately waved him off, making a face. "Now, were you planning to change their names as well?"

Sirius looked at Severus. "We hadn't actually thought of that, but I think we'll keep them with their same names. We could say they were named after 'the real boys'." He looked to Severus, who nodded in agreement.

"We don't need to confuse the children anymore than we already have."

Just then Lucius came, and tugged on his father's robes. "Daddy! I look like you now!" Sirius smiled, and picked up his eldest son, kissing his cheek. "Why yes, yes you do. You all look like Mama and Daddy now, don't you?"

Remus hugged his mother from behind, burying his face in his thick, soft, hip length black braid. Severus placed a hand on top of his head in recognition, and bent down to replace Draco's shirt with a pacifier in Harry's mouth.

"So, all of the arrangements are made then? The letter's written, the papers charmed?" Dumbledore asked.

Sirius and Severus both nodded. "The I's have been dotted and the t's have been crossed, Headmaster. We would not leave this up to chance…no way." Severus said, picking up a fussy Draco.

Sirius bent to retrieve an equally upset Harry. "I believe it is time to take our leave, Dumbledore. I hope we've given you all the answers you need." As he rubbed Harry's back, he breathed a mental sigh of relief that their plan had gone over well. Dumbledore had excepted their reasoning without question.

Back in the safe security of their chambers, Severus almost shouted with joy. "We did it, Siri! We actually did it! I was so afraid...I was so afraid he wouldn't believe us, and tell the whole school anyway, but we did it! We don't...we don't have to worry...Any More!"

Sirius smiled at his lover, and brushed a stray lock of hair from his face. "I know love, and I couldn't be happier. But, I think we should put Draco and Harry down for a nap before we start to celebrate."

After the younger two had been tucked in, and Lucius and Remus had been settled in for a movie for "quiet time", our favorite couple retired to the kitchen, where Sirius began brewing (magically) a pot of tea for himself and his husband.

Severus gathered a small pile of magically sealed letters. "I'll send them now, I think."

A large, black owl appeared from the den, and took the letters from Severus. "Make sure they are received by tomorrow morning. Don't let anyone stop you, or touch the mail. It is very important, Everest."

With a flash of his massive Ebony wings, the owl took off through the kitchen window, and sailed into the distance.


	10. Family Snippet

Chapter 10: Family Snippet

When Harry and Draco awoke from their nap, Severus and Sirius decided that it was time for lunch. Together, they made the boys peanut butter and grape jelly sandwiches, though they opted to give Harry some crackers and sliced soft fruits instead. He didn't seem to mind, and the meal was quite peaceful. Apparently, quiet time was very tranquilizing.

After lunch, they decided to go outside and play in their "backyard". While it wasn't really _their_ backyard, it was an enclosed area of the grounds off of their chambers fully equipped with a small swing set and sandbox. For a while the family entertained themselves; Lucius was in the sandbox making himself "his very own Hogwarts", Remus was standing at the top of the slide making up his own game while Severus stood at the bottom of the slide, with Harry in his arms, waiting for him to come down, and Sirius was pushing Draco in the baby swing.

Giggles filled the air as the children played. After a while, Remus decided to join Lucius in the sandbox, so Severus went to sit in the swing with Harry, slowly going back and forth, while watching his spouse push their older child.

"Weee!" Sirius cried as he pushed a delighted Draco even higher. Harry watched his older brother in fascination, and pointed at him with his finger. "Day'o" he said. Severus smiled. "Yes, Harry. That's Draco. Look how high he's going! Who's pushing him on the swing?"

Harry giggled, "Da'y".

Severus kissed his cheek. "Yup. Daddy."

"Mama! Come yook at my caswe!" Remus exclaimed, holding up a yellow plastic shovel. "Mine, too! Come look at my castle too, Mama!" Lucius was not about to be undone by his brother.

As Sirius lifted an equally interested Draco out of the swing, Severus widened his eyes in exaggerated amazement. "Wow, boys! What lovely castles! Why, they look just like Hogwarts! Don't they Harry?" He set the baby down on the edge of the sandbox so that he could see, keeping his hands on his sides. "See the castles, Harry? Remy and Luc' made them. Aren't they neat?"

Harry soon lost interest in the castles(and was soon replaced by Draco), and toddled over to an open patch of grass, content to simply pull up handfuls of the strange green sticks. Of course, this was quickly brought to an end by an ever watchful Severus when he began to view the grass blades as a food source.

He picked him up, and brushed the grass off of his front, and sent him toddling in the direction of his Daddy, who welcomed him with open arms, and held him high above his head, spinning him around in circles. Harry's high pitched squeals of delight were heard for miles.

Of course, after a good while, time quickly turned to 3 o'clock, which meant nap time for all of the boys. Playing had tired them out once more, and their parents carried them inside, into their nursery. It took some time for Sirius to locate Remus' stuffed lion, but in the meantime, Severus was able to get Harry into his crib, and Draco diapered. Ah, the joys of parenting a toddler in the midst of potty training. While Sirius kissed Remus, Severus helped Lucius get up the stairs into his bed, and tucked the covers around him.

"How come I have to take a nap, Mama? M' not tired." He asked as he turned over onto his side to face his mother.

Severus smiled, and kissed his head. "You know, I might have believed you if you hadn't been yawning the whole time your Daddy was looking for Remus' lion. Sleep tight, my little Slytherin."

Sirius kissed Draco goodnight, and they left the room, contemplating their use of their one free hour.

At four, Lucius was the first one to stumble out of the room, looking sleepy eyed, and adorable. Remus soon followed after, and Severus went into the room to change both Harry and Draco as soon as their two year old waddled into the living room.

The little (well, not really little, but anyway) family spent the rest of the day in the living room, with Harry in the smaller playpen, Draco in the gated spot near the window, and Remus and Lucius on the floor, all engrossed in their own game.

At around six o'clock, Severus and Sirius fixed a messy spaghetti dinner. For easy clean-up Severus charmed the red sauce to hover one inch above the floor and counter, so that it could be banished later. Harry made a fuss at first, when his mother attempted to feed him rice cereal in replace of the interesting red stuff his brothers were eating, and so Severus fixed him a small bowl of spaghetti too. He knew Harry wasn't going to actually eat three quarters of the stuff, but settled anyway. He could feed him later.

After dinner, Sirius took the three older boys into the bathroom for a communal bath chock full of bubbles, rubber-duckies, and toy boats, while Sev simply wiped Harry down with a wet washrag, and started the baby's bedtime process.

Their father took great delight in hosing the boys down with the adjustable shower head. Between the three children (and Sirius, who is basically a kid in his own right) it took about an hour and 15 minutes to fully clean Lucius, Remus, and Draco.

In this time, Severus spent his quiet moments with the baby in the nursery, feeding him and swaddling him up in footed sleepers, and his favorite blanket. By the time the older boys were dressed and ready for bed, Harry was tucked into his crib, asleep. Severus choraled them all outside the door in hushed tones, warning them of consequences should they wake their brother.

Many kisses, cuddles, and hugs later, all four were sound asleep in their beds where they should be, unaware of the changes that tomorrow would bring.


	11. Preparation

_Hi all! I know…it's been a REALLY long time…but…but…stuff! Like life, and bills, and part time jobs, and classes! I know, I know, you've heard it all before. Well, I promise one more before too long. _ _Oh, and just a note, I edited the last chapter to have a better ending, and few odds and ends here and there. Anywho, here's the next chap!_ Chapter 11: Preparation

At precisely nine o'clock the next morning, the BlackSnape family finished their breakfast. While the morning went by rather uneventful for the children, both parents couldn't shake the feeling of dread that the day brought.

Today was the day-the day they would expose to the world, their children.

Mostly to keep his hands busy, Severus began hand washing the morning's dishes while Sirius attempted to entertain the children in the living room. As he filled the sink with hot water, Severus subconsciously allowed his mind to wander into what could be considered forbidden territory. His mind filled with images of looks of shock and horror crossing the faces of the trusted few. He imagined shouts of denial and rejection, of cries of hatred and harassment.

Adding soap to the almost scalding water, Severus realized that his most feared reaction would be that of question…what if someone didn't think he could be a good parent? Merlin knew he, Severus Snape, the snarky git, the greasy bat that lived alone in the dungeons was never meant to be someone's mother. He just wasn't cut out to be the one to provide a maternal influence to anyone, let a lone some of the most valued members of the Order. Certainly not to Harry Potter, if anyone had anything to say about it.

Severus took hardly any notice of the torrid water as he sunk his hand into the soapy mess of dishes and began his mindless task. There was no way that anyone would take kindly to his mothering the Boy who Lived.

How could they? Who, in their right mind, would trust their valued loved ones to someone…someone like him? Who could honestly sit their and think that Lily and James Potter would be at all happy with their precious son growing up(again) with a dark and slimy monster?!

Severus scrubbed harder at the already clean bowls. All he kept hearing over and over in his head was "Snivellus…Sniiiiveluuusss…"

He couldn't think…he could hardly breath…he couldn't…

"Severus! SEV!!!!"

He blinked, and looked around him…what…he looked over his shoulder and saw Sirius, looking extremely concerned. He frowned, and looked down at his hands-from his forearm down was a bright, bright red. His fingertips looked like he had let Padfoot use them as a chew toy and they were bleeding…

"Sev! Sev, what happened?"

He blinked again, and his mouth dropped open as he shook his head. "I don't…I don't know, I…I…" He could feel his husbands hands on his arms.

He turned and looked Sirius in the eye. They held each other's gaze for a moment, before the larger man drew Sev into his arms, and held him close, murmuring a healing spell.

"You scare me, ya know? You really do…"

They pulled away, and Sirius caressed his partner's face with his hand for a moment, before turning away. Sometimes, things were best just left unsaid between them.

Before they knew it, the clock struck 11 and Sirius let Severus put the babies down for a nap. While Sirius was busy in the nursery, he sat down in the living room with their elder children, and beckoned them closer.

"Boys, come here. There is something that I want to talk to you about."

As they came over and seated themselves on either side of their mother, Severus took a deep breath.

"We are expecting some company today," he said, smoothing Lucius' bangs from his eyes. "Some of them you do not know. They are coming here today, because Mama and Daddy need to talk to them."

"What do you need to talk to them about?" Lucius asked, quickly followed by a cough.

"Well…we need to talk to them about all of you."

"Us?" Remus asked.

"Yes, you. All of you, Lucius, Remus, Draco, Harry."

"Why do you have to talk to them about us?" Lucius said.

"Erm…" Although Severus was indeed lost for words at how to explain their very unique situation to the children he was interrupted by a rather rough coughing spell from Lucius.

Severus frowned, and pulled the small boy into his lap. "Lucius…Lucius are you alright?" He rubbed his back, hoping that it would help, but the five-year-old continued to cough.

"Is everything ok?" Sirius said as he entered the room from the nursery.

Fortunately, the coughing subsided then, and Lucius looked up at both his parents. "My froat's kinda sore."

"Throat, Luc," Severus corrected automatically, and smoothed the wayward bangs from his face.

"I'll bet it does. Nice cough you got there," Sirius said, placing a hand on his forehead. "No fever, though. Maybe you should take it easy for a while, kiddo."

Lucius nodded, and he and Remus resumed their play from before their talk with Severus, which was now forgotten. Sirius and Severus took spots on the sofa behind them, content to simply watch their play.

After about twenty minutes, Sirius turned to his husband. "What are we going to tell the children about our upcoming get together?"

Severus slid his eyes downward, and turned to the two boys oblivious to their conversation. "I was attempting to speak to Remy and Luc about this, but…"

"I know," Sirius said with a nod. "How do we explain it?"

Severus shook his head. "I don't know, Siri.

They sat in silence for a while more, before Sirius broke the silence. "Maybe we don't have to. I mean, there's no real reason for them to know now…"

Severus nodded his agreement and let the matter drop. He couldn't think about it.

Before long, the younger boys had woken up from their nap, and the family shared a simple lunch, before it was time for all of the boys to take a nap. Shortly after putting their little brood to bed, Sirius heard the firecall, and went to the fireplace.

"Yes, Headmaster?" he said upon seeing Dumbledore's face.

"Hello my boys," said the distorted fire image. "I was just calling to tell you that there are a few rather curious folks up here in my office wondering what the emergency is. I was thinking that, if it's alright with you, and the boys are asleep, if we could start this meeting early, hmm?"

Sirius' eyes widened a little, and he peeked over his shoulder at his husband. Severus would not like this. "Well…I guess, alright. Send them down."

Dumbledore smiled. "Excellent! We'll be just a moment." And with that, he was gone.

Sirius straightened, and turned to Severus. "Headmaster-"

"I know." He said, looking at the floor. "I heard him."

He crossed the room to him. "It'll be alright. Everything will go as it should, I promise."

Severus curled in a little on himself, wrapping his arms around him. "I know."

Sirius' frown deepened, and he looked at the door. It was now or never now, he guessed.


	12. Parenthood Exposed

**Chapter 12: Parenthood Exposed**

A knock had never been so ominous a noise. Severus stared without really seeing as Sirius went to go answer the door. Perhaps agreeing to do this while the boys were sleeping had been a bad idea after all. He couldn't use them as a distraction now.

The first to enter were the students' former classmates, Ron and Hermione along with Blaise and Neville, who were looking suspiciously comfortable with one another. Severus frowned, perplexed. Longbottom was gay? Oh, just as well-perhaps Zabini could improve the boy's potions skills. The students gave their polite greetings, obviously nervous to be in teachers' quarters, and sat rigidly at the kitchen table.

The next to come were the rest of the Weasley clan, followed by Mad Eye Moody. Severus found it unsurprisingly amusing to witness Sirius' cheery warm greeting in comparison to his own rather aloof and formal one by the red-headed pure bloods. While he knew better than to expect anything else, he had hoped that after two years of marriage to the Animagus that things might have changed.

Hope was an utterly foolish thing.

At least Moody was familiar, consistent. His stiff nod to all was almost comforting. Nymphadora Tonks with her present electric blue hair and the rest of the staff quickly flanked the brooding auror, and Sirius ushered the lot into the living room while Severus conjured more seating.

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice," Sirius said as they finally sat down. "We realize the inconvenience."

"It was no trouble, dear," Molly offered.

Sirius turned to Severus and took his hand in his own. "We came to talk to you about…our children."

A collective frown decorated the faces in the living room. "Professor," Blaise and Hermione both said simultaneously. They blushed, and Blaise motioned for Hermione to proceed. "Professors," she continued, "What children? I didn't know you had any."

Severus almost smirked at the balked expression on Ronald Weasley's face. It seemed to say, _Snape, the greasy git, has _kids!_ Sweet Merlin…who the hell would do...do..._that_...with SNAPE!!! Ewwww...ewww..._

"Dumbledore has recently brought Severus and myself into contact with a Soul Scroll," Sirius stated calmly. He waited for the hubbub of gasps and horrified whispers to cease before continuing.

"Please, let us finish. The headmaster used the soul scroll to confirm to us, that Severus and I are part of a dream family. Along with several others-"

"Who?! Who are the others?!"

"A Dream Family? But they're so rare-"

"I can't believe it, I just ca-"

"ENOUGH!" Severus lost his cool. It was hard enough trying to explain this complicated matter without added chatter and disbelief. "We will answer your questions if you'd let us!"

"…Mama," a tiny, tired voice called from the hallway.

Severus' demeanor instantly changed. He turned towards the noise? "Luc? What's wrong, darling? Why aren't you sleeping?" He glided towards the door where a very pale five-year-old stood.

"I don't feel good," he said, using one hand to rub his eyes, and holding out his arm with the other. His voice was harsh, and raspy. Severus immediately scooped him into his arms and Lucius buried his face in his mother's shoulder.

"What's the matter?" he murmured, completely forgetting the others in the room-his child was sick.

"My froat's still sore, Mama. And I'm really cold." He shivered for good measure, and tried to wiggle deeper into Severus' arms.

Severus didn't even bother to correct him and with a frown he lifted a hand to touch his son's forehead. He gasped, "You have a fever, baby. Did you sleep at all?"

A horrible, raspy wet cough that seemed to shake his whole body answered. "A little."

Clutching his son close to his body, Severus hurried to his own rooms, and laid Lucius down in his bed. "Stay here, pet, Mama will be right back."

He went quickly back to the nursery, and cast a health status on the remainder of his children. Thankfully, it appeared that Lucius was the only one sick. Satisfied, he returned to his eldest with a cool, wet cloth, and his wand.

"Put this on your forehead, sweet."

Lucius did as he was told. "Mama," he said, "Am I sick?"

Severus nodded, and waved his wand over the boy, murmuring latin under his breath. In wavy yellow letters 38.8 ۫ C. Sweet Merlin-that was 102 degrees Fahrenheit!(AN: Ok, I know that Severus really wouldn't think that-it was merely for the benefit of those unable to convert Celsius to Fahrenheit)

"Sirius!" he called, reentering the living room. "He's sick-he has a temperature."

"How high?" Sirius asked, coming to his feet.

"Almost 39 degrees."

Sirius blanched, and turned to the guests. "I'm sorry about this-we'll have to explain another time."

"But Sirius!" Tonks interrupted. "What's going on! Who's sick? And who was that little boy? I'd swear, if I didn't know better, I'd say he looked exactly like the two of yo-"

Sirius cut her off with a wave of his hand. "I'm sorry, I can't explain now. You're welcome to stay and make yourselves comfortable, but I have a sick child who needs his parents now." He strode off after his husband, leaving a dazed crowd in his wake.


End file.
